


Film

by seventhe



Series: Making Words with Sev and Rina 2017 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe
Summary: Negotiations did not go as expected.





	Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/gifts).



 

He’d only gone because of the camera - well, he had gone because Nancy had invited him, and he was Jonathan and she was Nancy, but he had  _really_ only gone because of the camera - to thank Steve - Nancy -  _them_ for the camera, maybe to show them some of the things he had printed lately, pretend they cared, that kind of thing.  He’d been reluctant to talk to Steve at all, regardless of the goodwill they showed each other when passing in the hallway; he’d even been reluctant to intrude on Nancy, and he and Nancy had sliced open their palms to call an otherworldly  _hungry_ creature into his goddamn living room. 

”You see, my man,” Steve Harrington says into his ear about thirty blank-minded seconds after Nancy hauls him through the door while kissing him, “the camera was a gift, but it was also an... an invitation.”  Jonathan can almost feel Steve’s eyebrows waggling, based on the fondly-exasperated look on Nancy’s face.

“Steve,” she chides, and looks back at Jonathan, biting her lip.  Her eyes are urgent.  “You know, it isn’t - it wasn’t - nothing’s the same anymore, unless it’s the three of us together.”

Jonathan glances down at the camera in his hand, gives Steve a really quick look, and then turns back to Nancy.  “You want me to... to?” He almost can’t say it.  “To watch? To take pictures?”

Steve throws an arm around him, but his lips are pressed against Jonathan’s neck as he speaks.  “That’s a start, man, pictures of Nance are always good, but there’s ...more.” The last follows what is unmistakably a kiss, and Jonathan shudders.

”There could be more,” Nancy corrects him, but she steps closer, and her hand comes up to Jonathan’s cheek.  “If you wanted. If you want.”

Jonathan thinks about reluctance, and about distance, and about being circumspect.

Then he takes the hand not holding the camera, runs it through Steve’s hair with what he hopes is a smile, then brings it up to Nancy’s face and bends in to kiss her back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: circumspect
> 
> Ira’s prompt: the negotiations did not go as expected
> 
> Continuing the question of “Can Sev write 40+ prompt fics in the remaining 20 days of December?” HERE WE GO


End file.
